


The Best Day

by NRGburst



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Connor’s snide “What’s next? …Meet your mom?” in 1x04 becomes “I have a boyfriend” to his sister by 1x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> _"I know you were on my side, even when I was wrong" (Taylor Swift)_

He tries to be casual about it, bringing it up while Oliver is tabbing through the movie queue. “So, I was thinking. Spring break is in a few weeks. And I’ve got a couple summer associate interviews lined up in Cincinnati and Grand Rapids.”  
  
Oliver turns to him with a frown. “Wow- you’ve been looking for jobs in other states? Uh…should I be worried about this? I thought you had plenty of interviews here in Philly.”  
  
Connor tilts his head, shrugging dismissively as he leans back on the sofa. “Well, yeah, but it’s always smart to know  _all_  your options. And it's just three months and a short flight-- you know I’d be back every weekend if a firm made an offer I couldn’t turn down. _My point is_ , I was hoping you could take a couple days off and come with me. The interviews will only take an hour, tops. And then we could do the tourist thing. Last time I was in Cincinnati I was just a kid, and there’s  _got_  to be more interesting stuff there than the zoo. And there’s this sculpture park in Grand Rapids that’s pretty famous. I could show you around.”  
  
Predictably, that catches Oliver's interest, although he’s obviously still stewing over the possibility of Connor living so far away. “The Frederik Meijer Gardens? Yeah, I guess I could take a couple paid days. But-”  
  
Connor smiles triumphantly and slides his arms around his boyfriend, kissing him to seal the deal and cut off any further protest. “Great. I know all the best places to eat- you’re going to love Marie Catrib’s. And we can stay at my sister’s, so we won’t need to pay for a hotel.”  
  
Oliver stiffens and tips back his head abruptly, dodging Connor’s obvious attempt at distraction. “Wait…what?”  
  
Connor shrugs again, attempting nonchalance although he can't quite meet that bewildered stare. “She wants to meet you. And we’ll be there anyway. You don’t mind kids, right? My niece and nephew aren’t bratty, but they’re still kids, you know?”  
  
Oliver grins crookedly and relaxes, linking his hands around his shoulders. He raises his brows sardonically. “Uh huh.”  
  
Connor rolls his eyes and sighs before he kisses him again. “Shut up,” he growls.  
  
“You know, most people just say what they mean,” Oliver points out, chortling.   
  
“ _Come on._ You know how I feel about you. And your Facebook page is locked to non-friends, so she’s been nagging,” Connor grouses, nuzzling at his neck and wandering his hands down. It’ll be way easier just to render Oliver incoherent than to hash it all out in uncomfortable detail.  
  
And from the way Oliver’s pulse is speeding up under his lips and the way his breath is catching, he’s all too eager to comply, despite the knowing look in his eyes.  
  
“Fine. But you have to promise to meet my folks sometime, too,” he groans, before tugging Connor’s shirt out of his pants.  
  
Connor grins and helpfully shucks it off before leaning in to kiss him again.  
  
“Deal.”


End file.
